so you came back
by Red-wolf13
Summary: pg for later chappies He left because of a lie what happens when he comes back.


So You Came Back.

It was a balmy August night. The stars shone with an iridescent glow not unusual for this time of year. I love lying under them.

"Hey." A familiar voice trailed off into the silent night. As if it's anything but my imagetion, he left. Even if was here he doesn't care about me anymore. "Kagome… I'm… I'm so sorry. Said the voice quavering more then a bit.

I let my eyes flutter open just to stop me imagination. My heart was beating out of chest and I wanted it to stop. "Oh my god." There he was. Standing right there in front of me. It was him. His amber eyes sparkling, His white hair spilling down to the small of his back. Even his claws, his fangs, his pointed dog-ears make my heart skip a beat.

"Did you hear me… have you been listening to me? I'm so sorry. More sorry then words could express." He subluterted out but was interrupted by a third voice.

"You… You back! I thought I got rid of you." Said yet another familiar voice, one that makes me cringe, I flicked my eyes to the left where the voice was coming from. "Uh… I mean I thought you uh left."

"You! YOU WHAT!! Got rid of him?" I snarled at the pathetic excuse for a boy.

"No… no I didn't." said the now timid third voice.

"CRAM IT HOJO!!!" screamed a husky male voice now back to its normal tone. "You told me she wanted me to leave, you gave me this note. A note with Kagome's signature on it." I snatched the note out of his hands much to his surprise.

"This note, this is the note I gave to you… Hojo. The one I gave you after you started stalking me."

" I never stalked you! I just happened to be everywhere you were with binoculars." Said the little leech Hojo.

"You did WHAT! You stalked her… I should kill you here and now!! How dare you even look at her? ARGH!" he leapt forward and in one swoop ripped the flesh of Hojo's left arm.

"You, you stupid half- demon jerkface!" Hojo said well looking down at the tattered fleshy bloody remains of his arm.

"SIT!" I called. CRASH! The white haired boy slammed into the ground creating a boy-sized crater in it. "Now explain this, CALMLY, immediately."

"I send him the letter to get him out of the picture, because I love you Kagome. This thing isn't even human, you cant love it can you?" Hojo said sitting down now, he was feeling kind of light headed from lose of blood.

" You, your calling me an it? I should slice you in half! You little liar." The other boy screamed.

" Don't! Not yet anyway." I said half hoping he wouldn't listen, but he did. "I… uh" Was I going to say I loved him? Was I going to admit it? In front of him? Yes. "I can love him and I do." Even I was dumbfounded by the words that just escaped my mouth. It didn't help they both just stared at me, Hojo almost in tears, but the other boy looked as if just seen Shippo surfing a nonexistent waves while Sango and Miroko made out on top of Kialala who was jumping in a mad puddle, All of which would never happen.

"You love m-me?" He asked mumbling and slurring the four syllables. "I thought you just umm well liked me as a umm well yeah. I don't know what I thought."

"Oh" Great I just confessed my love for someone probably came back to say good-bye and apologize for something like a lamp he broke before he left. Ah, the Alarm clock!

All this makes me think of is his first Apology for an alarm clock… when totally spazzed over fight which is what he should have been apologizing for instead he choose the… alarm clock.

"Kagome… I love you too." He stated Finally snapping me back from my memories." I came back because I love you, I didn't care if you didn't love me back. I…" I interrupted with a swift kiss on the check lightly on his check.

"I think we should take Hojo to the hospital. Umm but why did you say sorry?" I asked if it is something stupid I'm sitting him.

" I said I was sorry because I left without saying… well pretty much I said for leaving you at all." He said simply.

"I love you Inuyasha!" as we walked away to take Hojo to the Hospital, he kept glancing at me like he has something to say, but he stayed silent and I'm glad.

BY: KAYLA DEWDNEY


End file.
